TWILIGHT KINDERGARTEN
by musicbbox
Summary: La pequeña Bella Swan cumple 5 años por lo que es tiempo de ingresar al Kinder, ahi conocera a una niña que parece un lindo conejo, otro que parece un gran oso y otro al que le encanta verla sonrojada.
1. ¡Despierten!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo único de mi invención es la trama.

**SUMMARY:** La pequeña Bella Swan cumple 5 años por lo que es tiempo de ingresar al Kinder, ahi conocera a una niña que parece un lindo conejo, otro que parece un gran oso y uno al que le encanta verla sonrojada.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Tal vez algunos hayan leido esta historia antes, ya que es la segunda vez que la subo, sólo que por cuestiones de tiempo tuve que dejarla pero aqui esta de nuevo, espero que la disfruten, gracias:)  
-lolie*

* * *

CAPITULO I  
"DESPIERTEN"

**CHARLIE POV**

Ser padre es más difícil de lo que pensaba, y ahora entiendo todas las cosas que decía Renee, aunque por un lado es divertido, Bella no es como cualquier otra niña, ella es especial.

Me levante más temprano de lo habitual, hoy seria el primer día de mi pequeña en la escuela, espero que no se ponga a llorar o nada por el estilo, Renee no me dijo que hacer si eso pasaba, me puse un poco paranoico después de pensar eso, pero me distraje haciendo el desayuno, unos ricos cereales, estaba seguro de que si cocinaba algo por mi mismo Bella tendría indigestión el primer día, después de un rato fui a despertar a mi hija, estaba muy quietecita –algo muy raro- abrazada a su almohada.

-"Bells" –Dije moviéndola con cariño para que no se asustara, ella comenzó a murmurar cosas, que no entendí. –"Bella, despierta es hora de ir a la escuela" –Cuando dije la ultima palabra Bella abrió los ojos automáticamente, había estado muy emocionada toda la semana con ir a la escuela, supongo que es normal, estar todo el día en casa con su papá no era lo más divertido del mundo.

-"Escuela, Escuela" –Dijo Bella algo adormilada, los hermosos ojos de mi hija color chocolate estaban medio cerrados aun. –"Vamos Charlie, vamos!" –Dijo Bella emocionada –"Llegaremos tarde!" –Me dijo emocionada. Deje su ropa sobre la cama, Bella era una chica muy lista, a sus 5 años podía ir ella solo al baño, bañarse y vestirse, digamos que esas tareas me ponían lo nervios de punta.

En menos de 15 minutos Bella estaba bajando la escaleras felizmente, con su mochila en la mano.

-"¿Estas feliz?" –Pregunte a mi hija, aunque con esa tremenda sonrisa la respuesta era obvia-

-"Siip" –Dijo asintiendo feliz, tomo rápido sus cereales y en 15 minutos más estuvimos estacionados frente a las puertas del jardín de niños.

-"Estas nerviosa cariño?" –Pregunto nervioso.

-"Debería de estarlo Charlie?" –Pregunto Bella confundida.

-"Claro que no, bueno vamos" –Dije y la ayude a bajar del auto.

**ESME POV**

Desperté temprano al oír que Carlisle estaba tomando una ducha, hoy tenia tantas cosas que hacer, primero el almuerzo a mi amado esposo, tenia cosas que recoger en la tintorería, y lo más importante, llevaría a mis tres pequeños a su primer día de jardín de niños, a veces creo que me hacia más ilusión a mi que a ellos, bueno en realidad más que a mi pequeña Alice no, fui primero a la habitación de Emmett, algo me decía que tenia que despertar primero al más difícil.

Entre y Emmett estaba dormido con una sonrisa en los labios, tan lindo mi bebé. Comencé a moverlo con cuidado para que no se asustara.

-"Emmett cielo" –Le susurre, pero este niño duerme como una roca, comencé a moverlo un poco más, pero sin ser brusca, cuando escuche unos pasos corriendo hacia la puerta, la puerta se abrió de pronto y mi pequeña Alice entro corriendo y comenzó a brincar sobre la cama de Emmett.

-"Primer día, Primer día, Primer día" –Cantaba Alice, con tal estruendo que Emmett se despertó de un golpe, bueno después de todo eso era lo que quería.

-"Alice eso no se hace amor" –Le dije a Alice, que paro de brincar en la cama sobre Emmett.

-"Lo siento mami" –Me contesto de pronto seria –"Pero Emm ya esta despierto" –Dijo y su sonrisa volvió, entonces salio corriendo escaleras abajo.

-"Emmett, es hora de cambiarse ok?" –Dije y Emmett asintió aun somnoliento. –"Iré a despertar a Edward"

Llegue a la ultima habitación de la casa, la de mi pequeño Edward, entre y milagrosamente dormía aun, pensé que el escándalo de Alice había despertado a todo el pueblo. Me incline junto a su cama e hice lo mismo que había hecho con Emmett.

-"Edward, hora de ir a la escuela" –Susurre, y Edward abrió los ojos.

-"Por fin!" –Dijo y se levanto, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-"Edward! Dormiste con el uniforme" –Dije cuando se quito la sabana de encima y vi que ya estaba vestido.

-"Es cómodo" –Dijo sonriente-

-"Vamos a que desayunen" –Lo tome de la mano, y bajamos a la cocina.

Me puse a preparar el desayuno, cuando todos estuvieron listos lo serví, y mientras ellos comían preparaba el almuerzo para mis 4 amores. Primero hice el Carlisle, y después el de los niños, asegurándome que el de Alice no incluyera demasiada azúcar, no quería que la regresaran a casa el primer día.

Carlisle llevaría a los chicos a la escuela, pero le hablaron del hospital y tuvo que irse, al parecer había una emergencia, así que yo llevaría a los niños.

Subimos al auto, cada uno con su mochila y yo con mi bolso, en 20 minutos estuvimos frente a "TWILIGHT KINDERGARTEN" como decía en un gran letrero. Bajamos del auto, y me dirigí a la puerta con ellos.


	2. Primer Día

Capitulo II  
"PRIMER DÍA"

**BELLA POV**

Ibamos en camino hacia mi nueva escuela cuando el radio de Charlie empezó a hablar, así que tenia que llegar rápido a su trabajo o los malos conquistarían el mundo, al llegar me acompaño a mi salón dijo que tenía que irse y me dejo con mi maestra, era muy bonita, parecía una Barbie gigante, se llama Rosalie. Después me puse a ver a todos los niños que llegaban, todos tenían amigos, menos yo; Rose fue a recibir a mas niños así que yo fui a sentarme solita.

-"OAAAA" –Escuche la voz de una niña que hablaba y brincaba por todos lados -"Soy Alice" –Dijo feliz, al principio pensé que no me hablaba a mi, pero después vi que era la única en el salón.

-"Hola Alice" –Contestaste sonriente, woooo ya tenia una amiga. –"Yo soiii Bella"-

-"Yo te conozco" –Dijo Alice sorprendida dejando de saltar.

-"Siii? " –Pregunte más sorprendida que ella-

-"Shiii -grito feliz- te vi a fuera con la pofe Rose- Dijo comenzando a saltar de nuevo, acaso ¿era un niña conejo?

-"Puqe brincas?" -Le pregunte-

-"No lo sé, es divertidoo" –Dijo y salto de nuevo, entonces entraron dos niños mas al salón.

-"Wawawawa estoy enamorado" –Dije un niño grandote, o era muy grande o yo era muy pequeña, pero Charlie decía que yo ya era grande, entonces el era muy, muy, muy grande.

-"Caiate Emmett" –Dijo el otro niño, el no era tan grande; era un niño muy bonito.

-"Emmy, Eddy, miren ella es mi nueva mejor amiga pod siempre Bella" –Dijo Alice feliz mientras corría junto a los niños.

-"OAA Bella" -Dijo el niño gigantesco –"Soy Emmett" –

-"OLAA Emmett" –Conteste.

-"Y el es mi otro hermano Edward" –Dijo Alice apuntando al niño bonito

-"Olaaa!" -Dijo Edward.

Estaba feliz ya tenia tres amigos, Alice, Emmy y Edward, la profe Rose entro en el salón cuando ya estaban todos, había muchos niños más, pero a mi me gustaba estar con mis nuevos amigos.

-"Muy bien" –Dijo la profe, cuando nos puso a dibujar, Alice le había enseñado el dibujo que había hecho, era un pony rosita –"Qué dibujaste tu Emmett?" –Emmett levanto su hoja y se la dio.

-"Woow quienes son?" –Pregunto después de ver a dos personas en el dibujo.

-"Es usted pofe, y yo" -dijo Emm feliz- "nos stamos casando" –

-"Wow " -contesto- "¿Pero no eres muy pequeño para casarte Emmett?" –

-"Pero algún día creceré :D" –Le dijo Emmett feliz-

-"Shiiii" –Dijo Alice feliz- "yo me casare también"

-"¿Con quien te casaras Alice?" –Pregunto la profe Rose divertida, Alice se quedo pensando. –

-"Con ese niño" –Dijo apuntando a la puerta-

-"Jasper cielo!" –Dijo la profe Rosalie, cuando vio al otro niño que aun no entraba- "Pensé que no vendrías, pasa, pasa." –El niño era también bonito, pero era más bonito Edward,. –"Niños" –Dijo para que todos escucháramos –"Él es Jasper, Salúdenlo" –

-"OAA JAZZ" –Grito Alice, Jasper sonrió y se sentó con nosotros. -"Bella, Bella"-

-"¿Qué?" –pregunte.

-"¿Tu nu tienes novio?" –Pregunto Alice-

-"Noo" –Dije y sentí mis mejillas calientitas.

-"Ya seeeé!" –Grito Alice, y todos nos asustamos. –"Tu puedes ser novia de Edward" –

-"¡Alice!" –Dijo Rosalie –"Ustedes son muy pequeños para tener novios cariño"

-"Peruu..." –Se quejo Alice.

-"Yo no soy pequeño" –Dijo después Emmett –"Papá dice que soy grande" –La profe Rosalie, ya no dijo nada, sobre los novios cuando se escucho una campana sonar.

-"Es hora del lunch" –Dijo y todos tomamos nuestras loncheras para ir al patio.

**EDWARD POV**

El kinder era divertido, y ahora tenia una nueva amiga, se llama Bella era muy chistosa y se caía mucho. A la hora del lunch salimos al patio y nos sentamos bajo un árbol, también el niño que le gustaba a Alice.

-"El sábado es mi fiesta de pumpeaños" –Dijo Alice-

-"También es mía" –Le conteste.

-"Nu importa Edd" –Dijo Alice –"Bella, Jazz qieden venir a la fiesta?Será divertido" –

-"io nu puedo " –Contesto Jazz-

-"puqe nu?" –Dijo Alice triste.

-"Tengo qe id con Rose u.u"

-"Con MI profe Rose? " –Le pregunto Emmett.

-"Shii" –dijo jasper-

-"wawawa" –lloriqueo Alice –"¿Y tu Bells? ¿Tu si iras? –

-"Nu see, tengo que preguntarle a mi papi" –

-"Tienes que id Bella " –Dijo haciendo el pucherito que siempre le hacia a papá y a mamá –"Si será el peod día mi vida, talvez muera" –

-"Nuu Alicee! Nu mueras u.u" –Dijo Bella asusta-

-"Si vas no muero" –

-"Entonces iré" –Dijo Bella feliz

-"Wiiii" –Dijo Alice feliz, la campana para que entráramos al salón sonó de nuevo. Todos entraron, pero a Bella se le tiro el jugo sobre su falda y me quede a ayudarla.

-"Edes chistosa" –Dije feliz-

-"¿Chistosa?" –Pregunto-

-"Sisisi, edes chistosa, y me gusta que seas chistosa"

-"Tu edes bonito" –Dijo Bella sus mejillas se pusieron rositas y las mías se pusieron calientitas.

-"Edward! Bella!" –Nos llamo la profe desde la puerta del salón y nosotros fuimos corriendo. –"Es hora de su siesta" –nos dijo y nos dio una almohada y una mantita-

-"Vamos Bella" –Dije y la tome de la mano, casi todos estaban dormidos pero yo no podía dormir, estaba viendo a Bella que hablaba, de verdad era chistosa, no sabia que las personas hablaran dormidas.

-"Qué pasa Emmett?" –Escuche a la profe Rose hablar con mi hermano –"no puedes dormir?" –

-"Nuu" –Dijo Emmett enojado-

-"estas enojado emmy?" –Le pregunto de nuevo la profe Rose.

-"Shii" – Contesto indignado

-"porque? Alguien te hizo algo malo?" –

-"Shiii" -dijo de nuevo

-"¿Quién?" –

-"usted pofe"

-"que te hice emmett?" –Le pregunto la profe preocupada.

-"Me rompió el codazón" -Dijo Emmett triste.

-"¿Qué?" –Pregunto Rose confundida.

-"Si, si, si ; me dompió el codazón al engañarme con Jasper" -Se quejo.

-"Hay Emmett! Yo no te engaño con nadie, Jasper es mi sobrino" –

-"De vedas pofe?" -Dijo de repente feliz

-"Si cariño, Jasper es mi sobrino solamente." –Le contesto la profe

-"Entonces va a sedd mi novia profe?" –Le pregunto Emmett feliz-

-"Hay Emmett que lindo eres!" –Dijo la profe y ya no supe más porque me que dormido. Cuando desperté Alice brincaba por todos lados y gritaba mi nombre.

-"Edward, papi ya vino pod nosotros!" –Dijo sin parar de brincar-

-"Y Bella?" –Le pregunto cuando vi que ya no estaba a mi lado-

-"Su papi, tambiém vino por ella" –Me contesto Alice-

-"Yo quedía decirle aios" –Dije y camine detrás de mi hermanos hacia el coche de papá, seria aburrido no poder ver como Bella se caía o se ponía rosita.


	3. Niña Nueva

Capitulo III.  
"Niña nueva"

****

BELLA POV  
La primer semana de clases estaba apunto de acabar, las cosas estaban muy bien, estaba feliz de tener amigos, que no fuesen Charlie y la mujer que hablaba por el radio para decirle a Charlie que los malos atacaban, papá me había dado permiso de ir a la fiesta Alice y Edward, Alice era mi mejor amiga y Edward mi mejor amigo, aunque también Emmett y Jasper eran mis mejores amigos, ahora si que tenia muchos amigos, pero yo quería más a Edward, porque el siempre estaba conmigo y me salvaba de caerme.

Entre al salón y mis mejores amigos ya estaban ahí, me senté en nuestra mesa de trabajo y Alice comenzó a brincar.

-¡Bella, mañana sedemos prindcesas¡ -Dijo feliz.

-No me gustan las princesas -Dijo Emmett haciendo una cara fea.

-Las prindcesas son bonitas Emmett -Le regaño Alice.

-No,no,no,no las princesas son bobas Alice -Continuo Emmett. Cuando Rose entro, Alice sonrío como cuando se le ocurría algo divertido por lo que luego nos regañaban.

-Profe Rosalie -Dijo Alice y Rose camino hacia nosotras -

-¿Qué pasa Alice? -Dijo con una linda sonrisa -

-Mañana es mi fiesta de pumpleaños -Sonrío -¿quiere venid? pofavor, porfavor, pofavor, pofavor -Dijo comenzaba a brincar mientras hacia su cara de cachorrito.

-Alice, no se si pueda, tengo que llevar a Jasper al dentista -

-POFAVOOOOOOOOOOOOR -Grito Alice. -Yo la amo profe Rosalie, tanto que usted será la princesa más bonita de mi fiedta.

-Eres un encanto Alice -Dijo aún más sonriente -Haré todo lo posible para estar ahí. -Dijo y se fue para comenzar la clase.

-Mi profe Rosalie será una bonita princesa,¿verdad Emmett? -Emmett no contesto -Estoy seguda que si le digo que tu dijiste que era boba ya no se casara contigo.

-¡No Alice¡ ¡No hagas eso¡ -Comenzó a suplicar Emm. Alice comenzó a reír

-Chicos guarden silencio- Dijo Rosalie desde enfrente- Todos nos callamos y entonces Rose volvió a hablar. -El día de hoy, como es viernes quiero que dibujen lo que mas les a gustado de su nueva escuela-

Todos comenzamos a trabajar yo saque mis crayolas y trate de dibujar a mis amigos, cuando terminamos tuvimos que pasar al frente para explicar a la clase nuestro dibujo. Primero pasaron Mike, Jessica y otra niña que no sabia su nombre, después paso Emmett que desde que Rose nos dejaba dibujar algo siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Lo que más me gusta de mi escuela es mi profe Rose -Dijo mostrando su dibujo -Y algún día me casadé con ella -Dijo feliz y se sentó. Rose ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Luego paso Jasper, nadie había visto lo que había dibujada así que Alice pensó que la había dibujado a ella

-Lo que más me guta es aprender a leer -Dijo mostrando un libro - Y también es divedtido jugar luchitas con Emmett -Dijo mostrando a un supuesto Emmett en su hoja. Se sentó y Alice lo vio enojada

-A mi me gudta mucho cuando cantamos -Dijo Alice -también cuando bailamos.

-Yo lo que mas me gudsta hacer es estar con mis amigos -Dije mostrando mi dibujo con todos mis amigos y también había dibujado a Rose.

Luego paso Edward y mostró su dibujo.

-Lo que mas me gusta es la hora la siesta -Dijo feliz, en su dibujo había una niña dormida.

-¿Ese eres tu Edward? -Pregunto Rose confundida, Edward no tenia el pelo largo ni usaba faldita.

-Noppi -contesto -Es Bella, es divedtido verla dormir -Dijo y yo sentí mis mejillas calientitas.

-¿Por que Eddie? -Dijo Rose.

-Puque habla cuando duerme y es divertido -Dijo y luego fue a sentarse.

La niña de lentes que casi no hablaba iba a pasar a explicar su dibujo para fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta, Rose se levanto de su escritorio para ver quien era, mientras nosotros platicábamos.

-¿Puque eres tan bonito Jazz? -Pregunto Alice y se aventó sobre Jasper que estaba sonrojado, entonces recordé que en la mañana estaba viendo unas caricaturas que me recordaban a Alice.

-Alice se parece a Pucca -Le dije a Edward bajito

-Ella es peod que Pucca -Me contesto. -Por eso tu me caes bien -Dijo sonriente.

-¿Shii? -Pregunte.

-Shii, poque tu no eres como Pucca y no me persigues. -Termino de decir.

-Podque todavía no le gustas -Dijo Emmett -Cuando Bella y tu se enamoren se perseguirán. -Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían calientitas otra vez y mire a Edward que parecía confundido.

-Claro que no Emmett -Contesto él -Bella es mi mejor amiga y los mejores amigos no se enamodan - Emmett iba a contestarle a Edward pero Rose paso al frente de la clase y comenzó a hablar, detrás de ella venia una niña.

-Niños -nos llamo -El día de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna su nombre es Tanya Denali, espero que sean buenos con ella -Dijo y la niña rubia fue a sentarse a la mesa de al lado, era muy bonita tenía el cabello largo y ojos dorados.

El timbre para el recreo sonó y fui con mis amigos, nos sentamos en el cesped y estuvimos listos para comer nuestro lunch.

-La niña nueva esta sentada sola -Dijo Edward y todos volteamos a verla, estaba sola tamando un jugo.

-Podemos invitarla a estar con nosotros -Dijo Jasper. Entonces Alice se puso de pie y fue hasta ella.

**TANYA POV**

Estaba emocionada porque hoy seria mi primer día de clases, tenía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela, aunque también estaba algo triste, ya que mis hermanas no estarían conmigo, Irina y Kate se habían quedado en Alaska terminando la mudanza y yo vine con mi papi a Forks.

-Vamos cielo -Dijo mi papá cuando llegamos al kinder, yo sonreí y baje feliz, tomando la mano de papi. Entremos en el edificio había un gran jardín y muchos juegos, quería ir a jugar pero papá dijo que no, que tenía que ir a clase.

-Papi, tengo miedo -Le dije y el sonrío.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse -Dijo antes de dejarme con una mujer muy bonita que dijo sería mi nueva maestra, entramos al salón y me presento con mis compañeros. Fui a sentarme a la mesa que estaba más cerca y ahí estaban un niño rubio, y otras dos niñas que dijeron llamarse Lauren y Jessica. Entonces sonó el timbre para el recreo y me quede sola en el salón, tome mi lonchera y salí. Todos corrían y jugaban, bueno, unos también comían me senté en una linda banquita bajo un árbol y comencé a tomar mi jugo.

-¡Hola¡ -Me dijo una niña de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas -Soy Alice Cullen -Dijo sonriente.

-Hola Alice, yo soy Tanya -Conteste.

-¿Quieres id a comer con nosotros? -Me pregunto mientras apuntaba a varios niños que estaban bajo un árbol sentados en el cesped. Yo asentí y seguí a Alice.

-Hola -Salude cuando estuvimos con ellos.

-Hola Tanya -Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Soy Emmett -Dijo el niño más grande -Él es Edward -dijo apuntando a un niño de ojos verdes que me sonrío- Ella es Bells, Jasper y mi hermanita Alice -Termino de decir.

-Yo ya me presente Emm- Dijo Alice. Me senté junto a ellos, eran muy amables conmigo y me cayeron muy bien.

-Tenemos que volver al salón -Dijo Bella cuando se escucho el timbre, así que corrimos al salón. Iba a sentarme en la mesa de Alice pero estaba llena, así que tuve que quedarme donde estaba.

-¿Así que edes amiga de los Cullen? -Me pregunto Lauren, yo asentí feliz. Y Lauren se molesto.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? -Pregunte, y Lauren sonrió malévolamente.

-No claro que no Tanya -Dijo- Pero cuidado con Bella -Dijo, yo voltee a ver a Bella y estaba feliz hablando con Edward.

-¿Podque? -Pregunte.

-Bella es muy mala -Dijo ahora Jessica.

-Si, muy, muy, muy mala -

-¿Podque? -Les pregunte, Bella no parecía ser mala.

* * *

HOLA:) pues ya este capitulo es nuevo, porque la vez anterior que lo subí sólo tenía los dos anteriores, bueno como sea... Iba a poner a Tanya como mala, pero, no pobre en todas las historias que he leído es la zorra mala, así que aquí no lo será :) las que no se salvaron fueron Jessica & Lauren JOJOJO:3 pero es que ellas no me agradan.  
Pasando a otras cosas gracias por los reviews(: enserio los agradezco, y bueno creo que es todo por hoy.

-lolieeee*


End file.
